This invention relates to electromagnetic devices and particularly to electromagnetic devices for modifying any of the growth, repair of maintenance processes in a predetermined local area of a living body.
Although the process is not fully understood, it is believed that if the electro-chemical equilibrium of a cell is somehow placed into a state of imbalance, the body will attempt to correct that imbalance. This correction by the body is believed to be the natural healing process of the body.
In the past, this cellular equilibrium has been artificially disrupted by means of magnetic fields applied to the subject cells. It is believed that if the magnetic field penetrates into the area of the subject cells and if the intensity of the magnetic field is varied, an induced electron movement and concomitant change in voltaic potential in or around the subject cells will result.
In prior art devices, the appropriate magnetic field was created by electrically exciting an electric coil with a signal having an asymmetrical waveform. A device that used a signal with a symmetrical waveform would not be as effective.